


I've Got You

by aeri05



Series: Sleepytime With Remy [1]
Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: (it's not that obvious but it's there), Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Hurt/Comfort, Insomnia, M/M, could be platonic or romantic, semiverbal logan because it's my fic babyyyy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-19
Updated: 2020-06-19
Packaged: 2021-03-04 03:20:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 577
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24796840
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aeri05/pseuds/aeri05
Summary: Remy helps Logan sleep
Relationships: Logic | Logan Sanders & Sleep | Remy Sanders, Logic | Logan Sanders/Sleep | Remy Sanders
Series: Sleepytime With Remy [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1793557
Comments: 8
Kudos: 73





	I've Got You

“Heya, babe!” Remy announced as he sauntered into Logan’s room. He paused to take in the nearly empty space. A bed, desk, and many bookcases were all clean and seemingly in the perfect place. Remy paused for a moment to take in the odd wall design- it looked like many years’ worth of calendars, but he directed his attention to the man currently seated at the desk. Piled around him were about half of the books in the room.

“Remy. How can I help you?” Logan said, not looking up from his computer.

“Ugh, ok, first, you can turn off that computer. It’s horrible for your sleep this late at night. Giving me hives just looking at you.” Remy sighed. “But you weren’t planning on sleeping anytime soon, were you.”

“I was not.”

“And, may I ask, why, bitch?” Remy leaned forward and tried to close the computer, but Logan held it open.

“And now you’re interfering with my productivity. Kindly leave immediately.”

Remy sat on a corner of the desk. “Really, Logan. Why are you doing this to yourself?”

Logan looked up for half a second before returning to his work. “You know why. Thomas has an important interview tomorrow. If he’s not prepared, it will significantly impact his well-being. So, I need to prepare. As much as possible. And then everything will be fine.” On the last few words, Logan’s voice rose to a near-manic tone.

“Lolo, sweetie. It’s going to be ok. You’ll do better if you-”

“No! I’ll do better if you leave me alone. Then I’ll finish sooner and be able to sleep! Just go away, Remy. Please.”

Remy sighed. “Ok, look. Your preparing isn’t helping Thomas. Reading every Wikipedia article that has anything to do with the company he’s looking to work with? How could that possible be helpful?” Logan started to speak, but Remy raised a finger. “You’d see it if you weren’t so sleep-deprived. But! Thomas needs his logic tomorrow. He needs you. And you won’t function anywhere near full capacity if you don’t sleep now.”

Logan looked up, ready to argue, but saw the resolve on Remy’s face and deflated.

“I get you’re anxious. This is how you’re coping. But please, sweetie. Let me take care of you. Trust me, everything will be fine.”

Logan tried to stand and crumpled back onto the chair, significantly less neatly this time. “Ok. Uh, I might need help. Getting to the bed. Please.”

Remy rushed to his side. “Ok to lift you?” With a nod from Logan, Remy scooped him up and pulled him carefully to his chest. “I’ve got you,” Remy whispered into Logan’s hair. He pressed a kiss to Logan’s hair.

Remy brought Logan to his bed. He pulled back the tightly tucked blanket and conjured a few, extremely fluffy, blankets in addition. Pulling Logan tightly against his stomach, he covered them both in several layers of warmth. He filled the room with a quiet background of white noise and kissed Logan’s forehead gently.

“I’ve got you, babe. Focus on my voice, ok? Focus on the texture of the blankets. On my warmth, on where I’m holding you.” They cuddled, chest to chest, for several long minutes. Logan rested his head under Remy’s chin and went still. “And now… let yourself drift away, dearest.”

Remy stayed entangled in Logan’s arms long after the other man’s breaths had slowed. With a final brush of lips on hair, he sunk down.

**Author's Note:**

> this will probably end up a series! remy helps all the sides sleep, one by one. they've all got different insomnia problems. next one should come out in less that a week. uh... subscribe to see it?
> 
> say hello if you liked it ~


End file.
